Silent love song
by pppeppermint
Summary: kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini?..."Apakah mungkin seorang yang akan tuli sepertiku akan bisa sukses dalam bidang musik?"... sequel dari My silent love... Naruko's POV


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Warning : sedikit OOC... gomen...**

**Sequel to My silent Love, POV dari Naruko**

**

* * *

**

Aku menatap nanar langit-langit kamarku dengan posisi badanku di atas tempat tidur orange dengan bed cover bergambar rubah di bawah kakiku. Kucoba menutup mata, meresapi sekelilingku. Mungkin ada yang terlewatkan olehku, kupusatkan konsentrasiku pada suara yang ada di sekitarku. Terdengar beberapa suara yang berasal dari jendela kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua ini. Meski samar, aku masih bisa 'mendengar' suara-suara itu.

Tak terasa sebutir air mata mengalir lembut di pipiku. Kenapa dunia menjadi begini menakutkan untukku? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini? Aku telah menjadi anak yang baik..-kurasa- aku juga tidak pernah berusaha menyakiti orang lain. Aku selalu tersenyum meski kutahu semua orang sering menatap aneh padaku. Mereka bilang aku 'aneh' dan 'bodoh'. Terserah apa kata mereka. Aku tak pernah menggubrisnya, meski kusadari perlakuan itu menyakitkanku. Tapi aku berusaha menunjukkan aku bisa. Kesan 'bodoh' yang kudapat mungkin karena aku hanya berusaha mencari perhatian mereka dengan terlihat 'bodoh' ...uhm..kurasa seperti itu. Aku selalu sendiri dari dulu. Semenjak SMU, aku berusaha lebih terlihat bersemangat, dalam arti aku memasang topeng itu. Topeng kebahagiaan, satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan agar aku tak terlalu jauh terjerumus dalam keputusasaan.

Ayah dan ibuku telah lama meninggal. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan waktu aku masih SD. Sejak kecil aku dirawat oleh bibi dan pamanku yang menjunjung tinggi martabat dan kehormatan. Mereka tak pernah peduli perasaanku. Bagi mereka, aku hanyalah salah satu robot 'Namikaze' yang bertugas untuk menjaga martabat keluarga. Keluarga Namikaze memang salah satu keluarga terpandang. Paman Kabuto dan bibi Tayuya adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang memandang rendah orang yang tak punya kemampuan sebagai penerus keluarga Namikaze. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menyebabkan orang tuaku meninggal, mereka berdua merawatku karena mereka belum dikaruniai anak waktu itu. Duniaku benar-benar memuakkan sampai aku berusia 16 tahun dan memasuki bangku SMU. Setiap hari aku harus menjalani berbagai kursus yang menyita waktu bermainku dan berakhir pada kenyataan aku tak punya 'teman'... hingga akhirnya bibi Tayuya hamil dan melahirkan di usiaku yang ke 16, aku kemudian memilih tinggal dengan Paman Iruka –salah satu pamanku dari ayah yang tidak menggunakan nama Namikaze- saat aku masuk SMU. Paman dan bibi yang telah merasa tak 'membutuhkanku' lagi melepasku dengan suka cita.

Dan disinilah aku bersama Paman Iruka dan bibi Shizune yang merawatku selayaknya 'anak' biasa. Mereka baru menikah tahun lalu. Paman Iruka memang pamanku yang paling muda. Tidak heran ia baru menikah di usiaku yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun ini.

Kesan 'bodoh' yang kuterima mungkin dari sikapku yang terlalu konyol menghadapi teman-temanku. Jujur aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya berteman. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap menghadapi temanku. Karena dari semenjak ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku layaknya 'robot' yang tak punya hati. Hanya bertugas untuk mematuhi semua peraturan keluarga Namikaze. Maka jangan tanya aku bagaimana cara yang 'benar' dalam menghadapi orang lain yang disebut teman itu.

Meski aku bahagia bersama Paman Iruka, aku tetap tak menikmati hariku di luar rumah. Rasanya lelah memasang topeng itu sepanjang hari. Lelah tersenyum bodoh dan bersemangat tidak karuan sementara hatiku menjerit sebaliknya. Aku lelah menjadi orang lain selain diriku hanya untuk menjalin sebuah 'pertemanan'. Lagipula, saat kita tak menjadi diri kita sendiri saat bersama 'teman' kita, apakah layak sebuah hubungan itu disebut 'pertemanan?'. Kurasa akupun tak pernah tahu apa jawabannya, atau mungkin... aku tak mau tahu...

Suatu saat, yah suatu saat... aku berharap ada seseorang yang membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersamanya. Aku tak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami. Aku hanya perlu menjalani hidupku yang normal. Tertawa, sedih, menangis, bergembira, dan semuanya... aku berharap... ada keajaiban...

Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini?

* * *

Apa kalian bisa membayangkan gadis yang hampir tuli sepertiku di hari pertama kuliah –setelah cuti dari kecelakaan- di jurusan musik? Tak bisa? Begitu pun aku... seharian aku berusaha mati-matian mengikuti kuliah hari pertamaku. Aku duduk di bangku paling depan. Kupasang kupingku dengan jelas. Kuperhatikan gerak bibir dosen yang mengajarkanku. Alhasih, teman sekelas menertawaiku saat aku tak merespon panggilan Ino yang memanggilku untuk menyerahkan buku laporan yang telah diperiksa Anko-sensei.

"Kau bagaimana sih? Belum juga pelajaran dimulai, tapi kau sudah bengong tak jelas begitu! Kecelakaan itu mempengaruhi kerja otakmu semakin buruk ya? " canda cewek pirang itu saat berada di sampingku memberikan buku milikku. Sesaat aku terdiam tapi dengan segera aku menyengir konyol –yang biasa kulakukan- sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Hahahaha... maafkan aku Ino! Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat!" ucapku dengan semangat berusaha tidak memperlihatkan kesedihanku.

Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu memegangi pundakku. "Jangan memaksakan diri Naruko.." ucapnya sambil berlalu dari sampingku, kembali membagikan buku laporan untuk yang lain. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya, meski sekilas aku masih bisa 'mendengarnya'...

* * *

Aku sedang mengobrol di taman dekat gerbang kampusku dengan Hinata dan Ino saat kulihat sosok Shikamaru yang berjalan mendekati posisi kami.

"Yo" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah kami.

Aku menunjukkan tampang cemberutku padanya, ia benar-benar pelit bicara. Aku baru tahu ia sepenuhnya saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama selain di kamar rumah sakit. Ia tak banyak bicara, ia lebih senang menunjukkan perasaannya dengan senyum atau dengan sikap dan tingkah lakunya. Aku baru juga kalau ia orang yang cepat bosan dan gampang sekali tertidur! Dan kata-kata khasnya hanya.."Ck.. merepotkan"... menyebalkan.

"Ada apa? Tumben menjemputku" tanyaku saat ia sudah berada di sampingku. Hinata dan Ino hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip kemudian menatapku, yah menampakkan wajah -cowok-ini-siapa-. aku pura-pura tak memperhatikan pandangan mereka. Ehm... aku bingung mau menjelaskan siapa Shikamaru untukku. Kami.. yah belum ada kejelasan dalam hubungan kami.

"Mau menjemputmu, hari ini harus check up kan? Kurenai-sensei menyuruhku membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucapnya panjang lebar. Tumben... pikirku. Aku bengong sesaat, kemudian memasang tampang cemberut. "Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan dokter Kurenai?" tanyaku. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu dengan cueknya menjawab "Aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah sakit, menemui Asuma-sensei, disana aku bertemu Kurenai-sensei".

Wajah Hinata dan Ino terlihat sedikit kaget. "Check up? Bukannya matamu sudah baik-baik saja Naruko?"tanya Ino. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menyengir lebar, melihat cengiranku, Shikamaru terlihat sedikit kaget. "Ano... Ino-chan, aku ceroboh lupa menggunakan obat untuk mataku beberapa hari ini, jadi terpaksa aku harus check up lagi" dan dengan perkataanku ini, Shikamaru jelas terlihat kaget, maksudku, sangat kaget. "Naru.." aku menatap Shikamaru untuk memberitahunya agar diam. "Dasar! Ceroboh sekali kau! Kayaknya kecelakaan itu benar-benar membuat otakmu makin kacau ya?" canda Ino lagi. Ia tersenyum dan aku hanya memperlihatkan salah tingkahku yang kubuat-buat. Shikamaru semakin terlihat terkejut.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam hanya menatap nanar kearahku. Aku bisa merasakannya, ia seperti bisa membaca hatiku. Namun, tak pernah sekalipun ia membuatku malu dengan mengatakan apa yang 'dibacanya' dariku. Ia tersenyum sedih "Jangan memaksakan diri Naruko-chan... "ucapnya singkat. Membuatku sedikit tersentak, apa ia tahu? Pikirku dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya Naruko-chan dan ...eh.. " kata Ino yang melihat Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru, salam kenal" ucapnya singkat. Ino sedikit tersipu, "I..iya Nara-kun... kami permisi" katanya sambil berbalik badan, sebelum itu ia berbisik padaku "Hei, lain kali kenalkan kami dengan benar pada pacarmu itu " katanya usil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku dan Shikamaru. Hinata tetap memandangiku dengan pandangan sedih sebelum mengikuti langkah Ino dari belakang. Aku hanya bisa terbengong mendengar kata-kata Ino, sedikit blushing... dia bukan pacarku..

Sekarang tinggal kami berdua, dan aku bisa merasakan hawa penasaran dari Shikamaru mengenai maksud tingkahku yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia tak pernah melihatku dengan topeng itu... yah topeng 'kebodohan'ku. Ia menatap lurus padaku. Lalu yang kudapat kemudian hanyalah ia membalik badannya dan samar-samar kudengar ia berkata "ck.. kau benar-benar merepotkan" aku menatap tubuhnya yang menjauh.

Merepotkan? Karna kesal, aku berjalan cepat dan mendaratkan cubitan kecilku pada pinggangnya, ia hanya terlonjak kesakitan sambil menatapku tajam yang mulai berjalan di depannya. "NARUKO! AWAS KAU!" teriaknya, kuyakin itu teriak, karena aku bisa merasakan ia menekankan suaranya. Aku menengok dan mencibirnya kemudian tetap berjalan menuju mobil Shika yang terparkir di dekat gerbang.

* * *

"Kau butuh alat pendengaran Naruko" ucap dokter Kurenai padaku setelah dilakukan check up pada telingaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. Sedikit terbesit di hatiku, apa alat itu akan banyak membantu? Setelah pamit pada dokter Kurenai, aku dan Shikamaru berjalan keluar menuju tempat parkir.

Pikiranku masih dipenuhi percakapanku dengan dokter Kurenai, ia bilang bahwa pendengaranku akan perlahan-lahan menghilang dengan sempurna, karena itu aku memerlukan alat bantu pendengaran. Apa benar alat itu akan membantu? Bukankah kalau kau tuli... itu berarti tak bisa mendengar apapun kan? Lalu untuk apa alat pendengaran itu? ...Hatiku terasa sakit... kenapa harus aku? Disaat duniaku mulai tertata dengan sempurna, disaat aku bisa menemukan jalanku dalam dunia musik. Kenapa? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menghasilkan nada yang indah dengan pendengaran seperti ini?

"Naruko.." panggil Shikamaru dengan volume yang biasa, dan entah kenapa aku bisa 'mendengar'nya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, kini mata kami beradu pandang. "Alat itu akan membantumu" ucapnya pendek, singkat dan jelas, seakan menjawab semua pertanyaanku, yang bahkan sebenarnya belum kuucapkan. Aku terkejut, sedikit, ia bisa membaca pikiranku! Lalu ia menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang ingin kudengar, seharusnya aku lega. Tapi, entah kenapa hatiku sakit, bukan ia yang merasakan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan, dadaku sesak, sesuatu seakan-akan ingin menyembur keluar dari dadaku ini. Nafasku memburu, kurasakan mataku mulai berair. Aku menunduk, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di dadaku.

"Kau tahu apa? Kau mengerti apa?" ucapku di sela-sela pertarunganku melawan sakit di dadaku. Ia hanya terdiam, memandangku tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada respon, aku pun mengangkat wajahku, dan mendapati wajahnya yang tenang. Melihat matanya yang seakan-akan berbicara padaku 'semua akan baik-baik saja' membuatku semakin ingin menyemburkan semua yang kurasakan. Detak jantungku bahkan bisa kudengar. Sakit... hatiku sakit..

"Kenapa? Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan! Jangan menatapku seperti kau mengasihaniku! Aku tidak butuh dikasihani Shika!" aku menatapnya nanar, ia tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Aku semakin kesal melihatnya, airmataku mulai berjatuhan. Ia menatapku tanpa suara.

"Aku sudah berusaha menjadi orang yang tidak menyusahkan. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh akan semua derita yang kurasakan. Takdir kuterima dengan baik dan tetap tersenyum meski semua semakin memburuk! Aku tidak sesabar yang mereka katakan! Tidak! Tidak pernah! Aku hanya ingin diterima... tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini... aku bahkan.. tidak ...yakin bisa menggapai mimpiku sendiri... hiks" tangisku tumpah, Shika tetap tidak bergeming. "Apa mungkin... seorang ...yang tuli bisa ...berhasil ...dalam bidang... musik?" tanyaku... bukan padanya, lebih pada takdir. .. yah, kepada takdir.. kenapa memilihku untuk mengalami semua ini... mengapa harus aku dimana berjuta-juta jiwa di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin bahagia... apa itu salah? Apa terlalu naif? Lalu kenapa ... harus aku?

Kurasakan tangannya memegang pundakku. Ia berbisik pelan "Aku tidak pernah mengasihanimu..." ia berhenti sesaat lalu melanjutkan "dan takdir memilihmu karena kaulah yang mampu dan sanggup menghadapi ini semua... kau terpilih karena kau istimewa.." ucapnya seakan menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Aku menangis... sekali lagi, kenapa aku begitu rapuh di depannya? Di depan pemuda ini?

Kenapa? Ia selalu tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya... aku tak perlu mengatakan yang kuinginkan... ia seperti membaca hatiku... kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin kudengar... ? jawaban semua perasaanku.. dan kenapa... mata teduhnya selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan sekaligus membuatku membuka semua yang kurasakan? Tatapannya seakan membacaku... membaca hatiku yang kututup rapat dengan topeng itu... kenapa?

"Seingatku...Beethoven itu tuli , Naruko" ucapnya sambil berlalu... benar... ia seorang tuli yang berhasil... tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau aku tak akan bisa? kenapa aku meragukan diriku?

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Aku hampir saja mencopot 'topeng'ku saat menghadapi semua orang yang menyebalkan ini hari ini, jika aku tak ingat bahwa pentingnya 'topeng' itu dan juga mungkin karena kebiasaan yang tak bisa –atau susah- untuk lepas dari diriku ini.

Hari ini, fakta bahwa aku akan tuli, telah tersebar ke seluruh kampus. Mungkin karena ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku sering check up di rumah sakit itu dan kenyataan bahwa aku lebih sering ke bagian THT membuat kenyataan ini tersebar dengan cepat, dan aku sangat benci hal itu. Dimulailah hari-hari yang penuh 'kepalsuan' dimataku itu di hidupku. Menyebalkan, aku merasa ingin menumpahkan semuanya dan berharap sakit ini hilang, sirna dari hatiku.

Semua orang mulai menyapaku, menyapa dan menunjukkan perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan dimataku. He'eh.. semua menyebalkan. Padahal sebelumnya mereka mana pernah mau bersusah menunjukkan wajah ramah dan menyapaku? Aku benci, tapi aku lebih benci diriku yang terus saja memperlihatkan 'topeng' manisku pada semua orang yang bersikap ramah atau tepatnya 'berusaha' bersikap ramah padaku. Bahkan mereka juga bersikap layaknya 'malaikat' baik hati yang membantuku ini dan itu. Yeah, fake people... apa aku begitu terlihat menyedihkan sehingga butuh rasa kasihan mereka? Ingin kuteriakkan semua itu. Tapi aku hanya bisa memendamnya. Aku muak, sangat muak dengan kepura-puraan mereka semua. Padahal sebelumya, bagi mereka aku hanyalah satu diantara manusia 'bodoh' yang tak perlu diperhatikan. Ada tidaknya diriku, tak akan ada yang peduli.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang. Berniat untuk pulang saat Hinata memanggil namaku. "Hinata-chan" sapaku saat ia mulai mendekat. Ia tersenyum dan begitupun aku. "Naru-chan..."ucapnya dengan sedikit volume yang dibesarkan. Yah, pendengaranku makin parah, itu yang kutahu.

"Ano... kau mau ke rumah sakit ya? Aku dengar tentang kabar itu ..." katanya sambil memperlihatkan wajah empati. Entah kenapa, aku percaya bahwa Hinata-chan tulus. Dan kepercayaanku terjawab saat aku mendengar kata-kata nya yang tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia mengasihaniku.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tersipu malu, "Ano...mungkin aku lancang tapi... apa kau sudah memesan alat bantu pendengaran? Itu akan bisa membantumu sedikit dalam belajar..." sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa ia mengatakannya dengan tulus, tapi dadaku terlalu sesak untuk membenarkan nuraniku yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berpura-pura. Aku muak, aku muak dengan gadis ini juga. Seenaknya saja ia berpikiran bahwa aku ini temannya dan dengan ceplas-ceplos ia menyarankan aku alat menyebalkan itu? Huh!

Tapi wajahku berkata lain, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia terlihat lebih cemas lagi. "Ia akan membelinya hari ini nona" seseorang memotong jawabanku yang sebenarnya baru mau kuucapkan. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati pemuda 'malas' itu disampingku.

"Makanya kami harus permisi dulu, aku harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit sekarang. Terima kasih perhatianmu" Shikamaru tersenyum pada hinata, yang menyebabkan gadis itu hanya blushing sedikit karena malu kemudian menatap sedih sosok kami yang mulai menjauh menuju gerbang kampus ini.

Aku menepis tangan Shikamaru yang menarikku sedari tadi. "Apa-apaan itu?"ucapku setengah membentak saat kami sudah menuju mobilnya yang diparkir agak dekat dengan taman kecil yang dibatasi oleh pagar yang berhubungan dengan gerbang kampus kami. Suasana sunyi saat itu, sehingga membuatku merasa aku bisa membuka topengku disini.

Ia hanya menatapku diam. "Jangan seenaknya menentukan hidupku Shika!" bentakku lagi. Ia mendesah pelan. "Naruko, kau butuh alat itu dan jangan bilang alat itu tidak berguna. Kau masih bisa 'mendengar' dengan alat itu" jelasnya. Dadaku semakin sesak. Rasa kesal yang sedari pagi tadi kutahan mulai berhambur keluar. "Kubilang jangan mengasihaniku Shika! Aku tidak suka dikasihani! Aku tidak mau terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan perhatian konyol kalian, aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan!" bentakku lagi.

Ia menatapku lurus dan hanya berkata "Aku tidak sedang mengasihanimu Naruko, dan lagi kau lebih terlihat menyedihkan dengan topengmu itu. Alat itu juga tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahanmu, tapi ia bukti bahwa kau telah berusaha untuk 'bangkit'". Aku menatapnya nanar, ia benar... tapi kenapa ia tahu? Kenapa ia tahu ? kenapa?

Aku mulai terisak "Jangan berkata seperti kau sudah mengenalku!" aku membentaknya lagi. Menatapnya penuh dendam dan benci. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku? Apa yang orang-orang itu tahu tentang diriku? HAH? Menyebalkan! Semua orang sekarang berlomba-lomba jadi malaikat ya? Palsu! Semua palsu! _Those are fake people_!" teriakku. Rasanya dadaku semakin sakit, kupegangi asal rasa sakit itu agar aku bisa bertahan sedikit.

"kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk lebih dulu jujur pada dirimu sendiri?" tanyanya datar. Dengan pandangan matanya yang biasa, lalu ia melanjutkan "dan mulai melihat siapa yang benar-benar melihat dirimu kemudian mulailah menerima semuanya. Dirimu dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu" ucapnya.

Benar... semuanya benar dan aku sekarang takut menghadapi pemuda di depanku ini. Ia melihat semua, semuanya. Hatiku dan seluruh perasaanku. Aku benci, aku muak, kakiku berjalan mundur dan mulai berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sementara Shikamaru hanya terdiam di tempat. Dan aku juga sama sekali tak tahu bahwa sepasang mata lavender menatapku penuh duka...

* * *

Hari ketujuh sejak itu. Sejak aku dan Shika bertengkar, tepatnya aku yang memulai dan ia hanya mengakhiri dengan tatapannya yang biasa saat aku mulai menjauh –tepatnya berlari menjauh- darinya. Aku tidak tahan dengan perasaanku sendiri. Sejak mengenalnya, aku berubah, yah aku menyadari itu. Aku jadi gampang meledak-ledak saat bersamanya. Menyebalkan, aku tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi pemuda sepertinya. Ia membuatku hilang kendali dan 'lupa' menggunakan topengku atau mungkin aku tak bisa menggunakan 'topeng'ku di depannya.

Aku mendesah perlahan, aku menyusuri koridor kampusku. Semua mata kuliahku hari ini telah selesai, dan aku berniat ke rumah sakit lagi. Hari ini, aku dipastikan bisa mendapatkan satu alat pendengaran yang telah dipesankan untukku oleh dokter Kurenai. Yah, pada akhirnya, aku mau mencoba –setelah berperang dengan pikiran negatifku- menggunakan alat pendengaran itu. Kata dokter Kurenai juga bahwa alat itu sudah dirancang khusus untukku jadi aku pasti akan bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat menggunakan alat itu.

Di koridor aku berpapasan dengan Hinata yang kemudian mengajakku berbicara sebentar di taman tempat biasa kami sering duduk bertiga bersama Ino. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya, seperti agak ragu mau bicara atau tidak. Aku menatapnya sambil menunggu kata yang akan keluar darinya. Ia terlihat malu-malu dan gugup. Lalu ia mulai mengumpulkan keberanian dan menatapku tajam.

"Ano...mungkin aku tak pantas mengatakan ini , Naru-chan. Tapi, aku dan Ino tetap temanmu... kalau kau butuh sesuatu atau kau mau bercerita sesuatu, kami selalu siap" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum mengiyakan. Tapi wajahnya kembali terlihat murung "Dan... kumohon... jadikan kami sebagai temanmu... maksudku, temanmu yang 'asli' Naru-chan...Tertawalah saat kau ingin tertawa, dan menangislah saat kau ingin menangis, ,...itu arti teman bukan? Kami temanmu Naru-chan, meski baru 4 tahun dari waktu pertama kita bertemu". Ucapnya. Aku memandanginya sedikit terkejut. Ia salah tingkah dan merasa malu. "Gomen... aku tidak sopan ya? Aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu... maaf.. aku hanya ingin melihat 'kau' yang asli Naru-chan..."lirihnya namun aku masih bisa 'mendengarnya'. Ia kini menjadi orang kedua yang bisa kudengar suaranya meski dengan volume yang agak rendah setelah Shikamaru.

Aku terkejut. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ia benar-benar memperhatikanku... maksudku diriku yang asli, dan aku tahu ia tak menunjukkan rasa kasihan di setiap perkataannya. Aku merasa bahwa semua ucapannya adalah perwujudan dari sayang.. benar ... rasa sayangnya pada seorang teman...

Aku tertunduk sebentar dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Kali ini, benar-benar tulus dari hatiku. Aku mungkin harus membenarkan kata-kata Shikamaru. Aku mungkin harus lebih jujur pada diriku sendiri dan orang-orang di sekitarku.

"Ano...Naru-chan" panggil Hinata yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "kurasa, aku harus berterimakasih pada pemuda yang kemarin menjemputmu itu...uhmm.."kalimatnya terpotong "Shikamaru" ucapku.

"I..iya..Shikamaru-san, ia pacarmu?" tanya Hinata, aku tersentak, spontan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bu..bukan! dia bukan pacarku..."ucapku lirih, sedikit merasa sedih akan kenyataan itu. Hinata tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kau telah menemukannya bukan? "..."Eh?"

"Kau menemukan orang yang berarti bagimu.." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba dadaku sesak lagi saat memikirkan pertengkaran kami yang terakhir. Yah, semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, kami selalu bertengkar, sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa aku yang mengomel tak jelas padanya. Karena ia selalu berhasil membuatku kehilangan kesabaran, membuatku 'lupa' menggunakan topengku...aku benci hal itu...

"Dia.. dia menyebalkan... aku tidak tahan bersamanya... " Hinata menatapku tanpa suara. "Setiap bersamanya, hatiku tak bisa kukontrol, emosiku selalu naik, kami tak pernah cocok. Aku tak bisa bersama orang yang selalu membuatku ingin marah... meski kutahu...itu bukan salahnya.."

"Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menjadi pelampiasan kekesalanku... semua sedih dan kebencian yang kurasakan di hari aku bertemu dengannnya selalu tumpah padanya... aku pasti marah dan membentaknya, aku tahu ia tak salah... tapi aku tak bisa berhenti untuk marah... aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapinya... aku benci hal itu... aku benci berada di dekatnya..." ucapku menahan sesak didadaku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Bukan... kau bukan benci di dekatnya Naru-chan..."aku hanya menatapnya penuh tanya, ia melanjutkan lagi "Makanya kubilang kau menemukannya bukan? Kau menemukan orang yang bisa kau hadapi sebagai 'dirimu' sendiri..."katanya lagi.

"Dengar hatimu... kau merasa tidak tenang dan selalu marah padanya bukan karena kau tidak suka dengannya Naru-chan... tapi disini.." katanya sambil menunjuk dadaku. "Hatimu tahu bahwa kau tak perlu menutupi apapun di depannya, ia membuatmu menjadi kau apa adanya, dan ia juga berusaha untuk menjadikanmu lebih baik bukan?" aku diam sesaat... benarkah? Aku memang selalu merasa 'kalo Shika, pasti tidak apa-apa' , aku menghela nafas perlahan, menyadari kebodohanku..

"Naru-chan... aku senang akhirnya Naru-chan menemukannya, dulu kupikir kau akan terus menjadi robot yang penuh senyum tanpa memperlihatkan sedikitpun kesedihanmu dan rasa marahmu..." aku menatapnya dan ia melanjutkan "Kau tidak pernah marah, bahkan saat yang lain mengerjaimu sekalipun... aku khawatir, apakah kau bahagia seperti itu... aku ingin kau menjadi temanku yang normal, maksudku... marahlah, menangislah, tersenyumlah sesuai dengan keadaan hatimu. Biarkan wajahmu menunjukkan apa yang kau rasakan, kalaupun tak bisa di depan orang banyak... jadikan kami tempatmu 'memuntahkan' semua rasa itu... seperti yang kau lakukan pada pemuda itu minggu lalu, kaupun butuh mendengar hatimu sesekali bukan?" aku menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Aku menyadari semuanya, tapi kemarin aku sudah keterlaluan. Apa mungkin Shika akan memaafkanku? Bagaimana kalau dia muak dan bosan padaku?

"Naru-chan... kalau kau memikirkan dia marah atau tidak soal kemarin..." aku menatapnya dengan pandangan -bagaimana-kau-tahu- yang kemudian ia sadari dan dia jawab "Aku melihat semuanya, saat kau membentaknya –ahh.. lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan semua isi hatimu .. hehehe..." ucapnya kemudian dan ia tersenyum lembut lagi dan melanjutkan "Kenapa tidak kau coba untuk mencarinya dan meminta maaf atas semuanya? Kalau perkiraanku tak salah, ia adalah orang yang paling cocok untukmu, dan kalau hanya masalah kemarin sih, kurasa dia tak akan marah.." jelasnya.

Aku berpikir sebentar, mencoba mencerna ucapan Hinata dan kemudian bangkit dari dudukku. "Ngg... Hinata-chan... aku pergi dulu..." ucapku penuh malu padanya, ia hanya tersenyum dan bibirnya memberi tanda bahwa ia berkata "Berjuanglah!"

* * *

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Aku baru saja menemui dokter Kurenai untuk mendapatkan satu alat pendengaran untukku. Ia juga mengajariku bagaimana menggunkannya dan beberapa fungsi lainnya. Tak lupa ia berpesan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan aku tetap bisa melanjutkan 'hidup'ku seperti biasa.

Aku berjalan di koridor ini dengan pikiran yang entah dimana sekarang. Aku sudah berusaha mencari Shika seharian ini. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya namun tidak aktif bahkan aku sempat bertanya pada dokter Kurenai mengenai keberadaannya.

"_Heh? Kurasa ia juga sedang mencarimu.."ucapnya sambil tersenyum_

Yah, ia tak membantu apapun... hhh... Shika mencariku juga? Benarkah? Aku ingin minta maaf... dan aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersamanya. Meski hanya sebagai teman, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Seharusnya aku tahu sejak dulu saat kami sering bertemu di rumah sakit. Dialah yang membuatku sedikit mendapat kekuatan untuk lebih percaya pada diriku saat itu. Ia jugalah yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu ada untukku... ia akan memastikan aku 'mendengar'nya. Dan ia benar, sejauh ini, aku selalu 'mendengar'nya. Semua tentang dirinya, dan seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa sepasang mata yang selalu menatapku lembut itu adalah salah satu caranya menenangkanku. Ia jarang menggunakan kata, tapi dengan sikap dan perlakuannya, ia selalu membuatku istimewa, meyakinkanku bahwa aku tak pernah benar-benar 'sendiri'. Bahwa dunia tak pernah sesunyi kelihatannya. Dialah yang mengajarkan bahwa hidupku masih perlu diperjuangkan, dan aku hanya perlu percaya pada diriku dan semua orang disekitarku...

Aku rindu padanya... sangat rindu pada semua yang ada dalam dirinya...

"Mau sampai kapan kau menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu sambil jalan?"suara itu mengejutkanku yang sedang tertunduk lesu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat pemuda 'malas' itu sedang bersandar di tembok dengan tangan terlipat di jas putih nya dan menatap bosan pada sekelilingnya. Tunggu... jas putih?

Ia menatapku dan menyadari tatapan bertanyaku yang heran dengan penampilannya itu. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan berkata "Aku sedang magang nona muda, sepertinya kau lupa bahwa aku mahasiswa kedokteran.."

Aku baru ingat bahwa ia memang mahasiswa kedokteran, karena itulah ia sering memanggil dokter Asuma dan dokter Kurenai dengan sebutan sensei, sebab mereka salah satu dosen di universitas Shika. Aku menatapnya diam, tak tahu harus memulai dengan apa.

Ia tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan ke arahku. "Kau akhirnya menggunakannya?" katanya sambil menunjuk alat pendengaran yang ada di tanganku, aku hanya diam "Syukurlah... tapi sebenarnya, tanpa itupun kau masih bisa 'mendengar'ku bukan?"ucapnya terlihat sombong. Dasar! Aku memang –entah kenapa- selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang ia katakan, meski tanpa suara, aku juga tahu bahwa ia selalu bisa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang bahkan tak pernah kukatakan. "Kita terhubung oleh hati Naru-chan... dan kau harus mengakui itu" ucapnya seakan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi sambil tersenyum genit. Sejak kapan ia punya ekspresi seperti itu?

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kemudian dengan pelan-pelan ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jas putihnya. Ia membukanya, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah cincin putih dengan mutiara berbentuk hati di atasnya kepadaku. Aku menatap bingung. "Ano... ng.. kau.. maukah kau.. menikah denganku? Eh, tapi bukan sekarang kok... kita bertunangan dulu jika kau mau... err... "

Aku terpana sesaat lalu tersenyum jahil padanya, "Kenapa kau pede sekali bahwa aku akan mau bertunangan denganmu?" kataku sambil melipat tanganku di dadaku. Ia tersenyum lagi, "Kau tak akan menolakku nona" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum genitnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum malu, "Bukankah aku merepotkan Shika?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Ia meraih daguku dan membuat mata kami beradu pandang "Aku tak pernah keberatan jadi repot jika hal itu adalah kamu" jawabnya, aku bisa merasakan pipiku kini memerah, dan ia memberikan kecupan manis di keningku setelah itu.

Yah... kurasa tak buruk mempunyai seorang pasangan dokter jenius yang 'malas' bukan?

* * *

~OMAKE~

"Hei, kau sudah dengar lagu baru itu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam itu kepada temannya. Seorang gadis lain berambut merah mengangguk dan menjawab dengan penuh semangat "My silent love itu kan? Keren! Lagunya benar-benar merasuk di hati!"

Gadis berambut hitam mengangguk "Apalagi di bagian lirik

_I found you in my silent world, when the world stop singing for me._

_And I found you in my darkness side, you took me away from my nightmares.._

_. you are the one who let me 'hear' a thing... _

_you are my silent love..."_

"hu'oh...keren... Nara Naruko memang penyanyi dan pencipta lagu yang hebat bukan?"

Yang lain mengangguk, "Ssst, kudengar lagu itu dia persembahkan untuk suaminya tercinta lho..."

Mereka berpandangan,...dan berkata bersamaan "SO SWEET!"

* * *

**Saat ada yang bertanya 'kenapa mesti Shika?'**

**Aku hanya bisa menjawab 'karena di fic ini memang menurutku sesuai dengan karakter Shika, ia lebih dewasa dari usianya.. lagipula aku membayangkannya menjadi DOKTER!' **

***plak* -digampar Yaki- Hush! Alasan yang tidak logis...**

**Tapi sekali lagi, fic ini untuk Yaki... hope you like it Yaki... percayalah... aku selalu disini untuk membuatmu 'mendengar' setiap nyanyian yang kunyanyikan dalam diam hanya untukmu. Gah.. aku bukan orang yang penggombal, aku senang kau ada bersamaku juga saat aku merasa terpuruk... nah, kita sama-sama berusaha, dan ingatlah... berusahalah untuk 'bangkit', semoga pesanku dalam fic ini sampai padamu.. (ps: I know you need that device... like I said... itu bukan tanda kelemahan... tapi tanda bahwa kau sudah berusaha... gomen kalau aku tak sopan...)  
**

**Gomen untuk yang tak terlalu setuju pada pair ini... *bungkuk-bungkuk*.. di akhir, ternyata Nara Naruko rada aneh... hmp... gomen... oh iya, tak ada lagu My Silent love kok... aku sudah desperate mencari, tapi tak ada... itu lirik yang kubuat sendiri...gomen kalau gaje...**

**Anyway, Salam hangat, Tako **


End file.
